


Друг

by Lim_sorgo



Category: South Park
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: В Южном Парке завелся маньяк, убивающий учеников старших классов





	Друг

**Author's Note:**

> оос, расчлененка, смерть персонажей

«Кайл! Надеюсь, ты онлайн. Только не думай, что я двинулся или шучу так — я серьезно! Окно на кухне открыто!»

«А я его запирал — пять минут назад, точно помню!»

«Запер его снова, проверил дом — вроде никого. Но как такое могло случиться? Оно не открывается из-за ветра или само по себе — щеколда очень тугая, еле откроешь даже при желании. Может, я уже с ума схожу?»

«Ты там?»

«Из-за нервов я мог и пропустить это чертово окно, но ведь помню90-==-0-…»

«Джимми, я тут. Извини, отходил. Что там с окном? Почему ты не позвонил в полицию?»

«Джимми?»

***

На похоронах Венди я страдал больше всех. И искреннее всех — даже плакал. Многие просто стояли себе с постными лицами, изображали, что грустят, — а я чувствовал такую боль, что еле держал тело на весу. Мне вообще трудно стоять, руки быстро устают, но в тот день на плечи словно давила дополнительная тяжесть.

Подлые лицемеры, разве они вспомнят о ней завтра? Разве уход Венди перечеркнет их собственную жизнь? Только я буду страдать теперь постоянно, моя боль не утихнет ни на минуту, я!..

— Джимми, — удивленно сказал Кайл, заметив, что я плачу. — Ты так переживаешь?..

— Не помню, чтобы они вообще общались, — прошипела Бебе ему в ухо, как будто хотела, чтобы я не услышал.

Но я услышал.

— Бебе! — укоризненно оборвал ее Кайл и тут же снова обернулся ко мне. — Ты… любил ее?

— Дурак, что ли, спрашивать такое? — взвилась Бебе, но Кайл даже не смутился.

— Н-н-нет, — ответил я, шмыгая носом и утираясь платком, который мама выдала мне специально для похорон. — Я не л-л-любил Венди как девушку, я любил — и люблю! — ее как друга, к-к-как человека — прекрасного человека! Мы б-б-были очень близки!

Слезы снова подступили к глазам, не давая мне договорить. Хотелось рассказать еще много хорошего про Венди, но я не мог.

Бебе и Кайл уставились на меня — сильно удивленные.

— Вы… дружили? — растерянно переспросил Кайл.

— Г-г-говорю же, — кивнул я. — Дружили и очень к-к-крепко.

— А это кто? — вдруг переключилась Бебе, указывая пальцем — какая вульгарность! — прямо на подошедшего к родителям Венди мужчину в серебристом костюме.

— Значок показывает, — заметил Кайл. — Ого! Дело передали в ФБР!

— Чего ты хотел, уже не первый случай, — скривилась Бебе. — Вконец обнаглели! Пока парней убивали, можно было спать спокойно, но теперь эти уроды перекинулись на девушек! В собственном доме не могу чувствовать себя в безопасности!

Кайл вдруг отодвинулся от нее.

— Спать спокойно? — переспросил он подчеркнуто нейтральным тоном. — То есть тебе плевать на всех этих ребят, да и на других парней в городе тоже, так? Да и из-за Венди — твоей лучшей подруги — ты не очень-то переживаешь!

— А должна? — выдала Бебе, истерично усмехаясь. — Я сюда вообще не пошла бы, да родаки велели — приличия, видите ли. Что подумает полиция? Я у них была в списке подозреваемых — из-за Клайда.

— Ты д-д-думаешь, их н-н-несколько? — спросил я, сосредотачиваясь.

Она могла что-то знать. Ее допрашивали в участке, она могла слышать и видеть то, чего больше никто не слышал и не видел.

— Кого? — раздраженно дернулась Бебе, неохотно глянув на меня. — А, убийц. Понятия не имею. Но ведь похоже на секту какую-то, скажешь, нет? Сатанисты, может?

— Послушай, тебе не кажется, что не стоит обсуждать все это рядом с гробом Венди? — не выдержал Кайл. — Ты сейчас злишься, потому что вы крупно поссорились, но возьми себя в руки, пожалуйста. Потом тебе будет стыдно.

— Ага, жди!

— Прекрати! Хватит! На нас уже смотрят!

— Да пусть себе смотрят!

— Что бы между вами ни произошло, это не оправдывает твое поведение! Она не заслужила подобной смерти, понимаешь? Не будь такой жестокой!

— А ты перестань строить из себя святошу! Достал!

Я не мог больше слушать их разговор и отошел подальше. Мне нужны были сведения, которые помогли бы отомстить за Венди, но терпеть Бебе становилось все труднее.

— Джимми!

Кайл тоже бросил ее и перебрался ко мне.

— Прости, она не в себе, сама не понимает, что говорит…

— А я д-д-думаю — прекрасно п-п-понимает.

— Ладно, не будем об этом. Тяжелый для всех день, каждый реагирует на стресс по-своему.

— Д-д-да уж.

— Слушай, так вы и правда дружили?

— П-п-почему ты т-т-так интересуешься?

— Не знаю. — Кайл потерянно поводил головой из стороны в сторону. — Меня так тронуло твое… горе. Прости, я тоже не соображаю, что несу. Понимаешь, терпеть не могу лицемеров, а здесь все, кроме родителей Венди, словно бы играют роль. Мы знали ее почти с рождения, а никто даже не расстроен. Стэн и Клайд — посмотри, им как будто неловко, что пришлось прийти. И Бебе…

— Я п-п-понимаю, можешь не продолжать.

— Извини.

— Не извиняйся б-б-больше, все в п-п-порядке.

— Я сам… чувствую жуткую пустоту внутри. Мы с ней не особо дружили и даже общались редко, но такое… Просто ужас!

— Н-н-не говори.

Мы, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на закрытый гроб. Хорошо, что я не видел тело. Точнее, куски тела. Говорили, что нашедшая Венди старушка схлопотала сердечный приступ. «Не умерла хоть — и то повезло», — добавляли многие в конце истории, повторяя чьи-то слова.

— Но Бебе права, это первый случай, когда так убили девушку, — прошептал Кайл. — Надеюсь, ФБР разберется, что тут творится.

***

С кладбища мы уходили вместе. Остальные обогнали нас и поспешили разбежаться по своим делам — на лицах явно читалось облегчение. Я передвигался медленнее, чем обычно, и Кайлу пришлось подстраиваться под мою скорость.

— Когда вы подружились? — спросил он.

— Уже д-д-давно.

— Здорово.

Я понимал, что ему хотелось спросить о многом — как мы вообще сошлись, какие у нас были общие интересы, где мы встречались, почему в школе никто не заметил, что мы общаемся? Но Кайл всегда отличался вежливостью, он не мог спросить о таких вещах напрямик.

— Она часто п-п-приходила ко мне в гости, — сказал я, отвечая на эти незаданные вопросы, — мы смотрели с-с-старые фильмы, играли в настолки, много б-б-болтали. С ней мне никогда не было скучно. И она всегда с-с-смеялась, когда я шутил.

Кайл слабо улыбнулся.

— Да, она была такой милой.

— И ее последний д-д-день рождения мы отметили вместе! В-в-вдвоем! — с гордостью сообщил я.

Не смог сдержаться.

— Да? — Кайл даже остановился. — А… Понятно. Прости, я никак не могу прийти в себя.

— Да н-н-ничего.

Мы пошли дальше, не глядя друг на друга. Кайл пинал камешки, которые изредка попадались на дороге.

Вдруг он задумался.

— Слушай, а ведь если вы много общались, то ты можешь знать что-то важное для расследования! Тебя вызывали в участок?

— Нет, — грустно ответил я, — никто ведь д-д-даже не знал, что мы дружили. 

— Тебе стоит пойти к ним, — прямодушно заявил Кайл.

— Я не м-м-мог-г-гу, — заикаясь сильнее, чем обычно, ответил я, — они в-в-ведь б-б-будут вытягивать разные п-п-подробности без всякой д-д-деликатности, это сложно будет в-в-вынести!

— Да, ясно. Может, позже, — сказал он. — Но ты подумай. Мы все в опасности, сам знаешь. Город маленький, и здесь завелся маньяк. Чем быстрее его поймают…

— Да в-в-все я п-п-понимаю! Но в-в-вряд ли от м-м-моих показаний будет польза.

— Ты не можешь знать точно! — возразил Кайл. — Извини. Я тебя очень прошу — долго не тяни. От этого могут зависеть чьи-то жизни!

Иногда он говорил вот так — готовыми расхожими фразами. Но все-таки меня тронуло его поведение. Не знал, что он такой хороший парень. Мне вдруг пришло в голову, что мы, вероятно, могли бы подружиться. Да нет, глупости. С чего такому классному и популярному у сверстников парню, как Кайл Брофловски, дружить со мной?

***

Ночью мне снилось что-то очень неприятное. Проснувшись, я понял, что сон был про Бебе. Она закатывала некрасивую истерику и выкрикивала мне в лицо гадости про Венди. Похоже, выступление Бебе на кладбище подействовало на меня сильнее, чем показалось сначала. Мерзко, но лучше побыстрее забыть про это. Бебе все равно не изменить. Ходили гадкие слухи, что Венди увела у нее Клайда — как раз перед смертью, но я не верил слухам. Там явно вышла какая-то ошибка, вот и все. Венди не могла так поступить, да и на Клайда ей было наплевать. Я-то знаю! Я ее лучший друг. Был ее лучшим другом…

Снова навалилась чудовищная тяжесть. На душе стало невыносимо мрачно.

Ни с того ни с сего я позвонил Кайлу.

— Ты не п-п-придешь в гости? — предложил я. — Так одиноко — п-п-просто ужас.

— Сейчас приду, — сказал Кайл, и на душе у меня сразу потеплело.

Да, я тоже люблю расхожие фразы. Мы с ним в чем-то похожи. Надо попробовать подружиться.

Мама внизу смотрела телевизор. Услышав, что я спускаюсь, она быстро зашарила рукой по дивану рядом с собой — искала пульт. Я замер и прислушался.

— С каждой новой жертвой мастерство расчленителя из Южного Парка растет. Вот, обратите внимание, схема телесных повреждений, нанесенных последней жертве, — голова отпилена гораздо аккуратнее, чем в других случаях, но снова по линии от мочки правого уха до начала левой ключицы — это характерная подпись преступника, по которой все дела смогли идентифицировать как серию убийств. Первая жертва маньяка — Саймон Брукс…

— Разве они имеют право показывать такое — да еще днем, — излишне громко начала возмущаться мама, хотя только что смотрела передачу с жадным интересом.

— Рейтинги, — пробормотал я и пошел обратно в свою комнату. 

Правильнее говорить — поковылял, попрыгал на подпорках, без которых не могу ходить вообще. Но я привык называть этот способ передвижения ходьбой — зачем заострять внимание на собственной инвалидности и никчемности?

Зато я хороший комик. Когда я шучу — все смеются. И Венди всегда смеялась над моими шутками. Она их очень любила. Но больше мне не услышать ее смех, не доиграть с ней в начатую партию нашей любимой настолки, не пересмотреть в четвертый раз наш любимый черно-белый фильм. Ничего этого больше не будет, потому что какой-то маньяк-расчленитель убил мою единственную подругу.

Руки сами собой сжались на эфесах подпорок. Венди особенно любила эту шутку: мол, подпорки — мои шпаги, которые всегда со мной, и если что — я защищу любимую девушку от хулиганов. Я даже научился ненадолго опираться только на одну руку — и взмахивать подпоркой во второй, изображая какой-нибудь эффектный фехтовальный прием. Для меня это было способом смеяться над собой, над своей беспомощностью, беззащитностью, и Венди это понимала, конечно, понимала. Но и сама по себе шутка очень смешная, невозможно не смеяться, даже услышав ее в десятый раз. Я всегда смеюсь, когда повторяю ее.

Мама принесла мне завтрак прямо в комнату. Потом пришел Кайл. Мы долго разговаривали, и это было по-настоящему клево. Иметь друзей — потрясающе. Без них слишком пусто и одиноко. Каждому человеку нужны друзья.

***

Надрывался телефон. Я протер глаза и протянул руку за подпорками — но их на привычном месте не оказалось. Что за шутки? Каждое утро я находил их здесь — и вдруг их нет! Телефон все звонил. Странно, сколько вообще времени? Четыре утра!

Я осторожно спустился с кровати на пол и пополз на руках к дверям. До выключателя мне было не дотянуться, так что пришлось ползти в темноте. Дома стояла странная ватная тишина. Отличное сравнение — ватная! Словно мне в уши набили ваты или вставили беруши. «Надо будет придумать про это шутку, кажется, оригинальная идея», — подумал я.

Шутки шутками, но ползти в полной темноте было неприятно. Меня не оставляло ощущение, что кто-то тихонько крался следом за мной и наблюдал, как я ползу, молча и страшно улыбаясь. Наблюдал, готовый в любую секунду ударить меня по голове кувалдой. Я даже представил ее — эту кувалду, которая могла обрушиться из темноты и сделать из меня отбивную.

Особенно тяжелым оказалось спускаться по лестнице. Но я долгие годы тренировал руки, я сильный, и у меня получилось.

Телефон еще звонил. Не знаю, почему родители не слышали его.

Я подтянул стул к стене, на которой висела база, кое-как взобрался на него и дотянулся до трубки.

— Д-д-д-д-джимми Волмер!

Только с пятой попытки удалось ответить: заикание усилилось из-за переживаний.

— Джимми? — слабо пропищал в трубке женский голос. 

Я моргнул, на секунду подумав (не знаю почему — она никогда так не пищала), что это Венди.

— Джимми, он сейчас убьет меня, — так же тихо сказала девушка. — Ты слышишь?

— К-к-к-к-кто это? — спросил я, изо всех сил стараясь не заикаться, из-за чего стал заикаться еще больше.

Спросил и тут же узнал Бебе.

— Б-б-б-б-бе-б-б-бе, что т-т-там с т-т-тобой? — пролепетал я, ненавидя самого себя.

— Он убьет меня, Джимми, и он сказал, что ты следующий, — ответила она с неожиданной злобной радостью, не дослушав до конца мои заикания. — Не вздумай звонить в полицию, потому что тогда он разберется с тобой еще быстрее. Ты следующий, Джимми.

И бросила трубку. Или ее бросил кто-то другой — тот, кто заставил Бебе позвонить мне.

Я полулежал на стуле, в ухо мне занудно лезли телефонные гудки, а в голове вертелась неуместная мысль, почему я не стал дожидаться родителей, а пополз к телефону сам? Как будто был уверен, что родителей в доме нет. Мама вчера что-то мне говорила, а я не обратил внимания?

Собравшись, я позвонил Кайлу. Семья у него большая, но мне повезло — через три минуты трубку снял он сам.

— Картман, я тебя убью когда-нибудь! — усталым сонным голосом сказал Кайл.

— Это не Картман.

— Джимми? Почему ты звонишь так поздно, что-то случилось?

— Случилось, еще как случилось, Кайл. — Кажется, я даже заикаться перестал, услышав его голос. — Мне звонила Бебе. Сказала, что ее хотят убить. Похоже, она в руках маньяка. Прямо сейчас.

— Моисей помилуй! Джимми! Ты уже позвонил в полицию?

— Нет, Кайл, нельзя звонить в полицию, — прервал его я. — Бебе сказала, что следующим убьют меня. Что нельзя связываться с полицией…

— Что? Тем более нужно звонить!..

— Нет, тут дело нечисто. С чего ему нацеливаться на меня, сам подумай! 

— Джимми, ты просто напуган, пожалуйста, позволь мне позвонить в полицию!

— Да, Кайл, хорошо, конечно. А я пойду искать Бебе. Ее еще можно спасти!

— Джимми, как ты ее найдешь? Да если и найдешь — что ты сможешь сделать? Даже не думай! Это работа полиции! Или ФБР, раз уж оно уже прислало своих людей! Обещай, что не наделаешь глупостей!

— Обещаю, Кайл.

— Подожди их, они скоро приедут! Все, вешаю трубку!

Я тоже нажал на сброс звонка, чувствуя, как забота Кайла согревает меня. Но сейчас нужно было думать не о себе, а о Бебе.

Где же эти чертовы костыли? 

Я обполз всю кухню по кругу и нашел свои подпорки прислоненными к столу. Встал и обнаружил записку от родителей — они уехали к бабушке, будут через три дня. Неужели сложно было разбудить меня? Или все-таки забыл, что мама предупреждала? Из-за случившегося с Венди я словно себя потерял. 

За окном что-то прошуршало. Я включил свет и выглянул наружу. На лужайке перед домом сидела кошка и довольно облизывалась. И вся мордочка у нее была в крови.

— Поймала б-б-большую мышку, да, подруга? Или д-д-даже крысу?

Я присмотрелся. С моими глазами это трудно сделать, но я очень старался. Лапки у кошки тоже были в крови.

Я взял фонарик и вышел на улицу. Кровавый след вел прямо в наш сарай. «Не ходи туда, идиот», — сказал кто-то в моей голове и истерично хихикнул.

Я толкнул дверь и заглянул внутрь. Фонарик осветил то, что ела проклятая кошка. Кровавое месиво. Куча залитых кровью кусков мяса. И сверху — прямо над ними — висела голова Бебе, отпиленная по косой черте — от уха до ключицы. Я выдохнул и уронил фонарик. Хотелось убежать, но бегать я все равно не мог. Вдалеке послышались завывания сирены. Полиция не даст мне рассмотреть тело — нужно спешить, если я хочу узнать об этом маньяке хоть что-то!

Костылем я подцепил фонарик, поднял его и снова осветил груду обрубков.

Голова держалась на проволоке, прикрученной к балке под потолком. Вот как. Он большой любитель инсталляций, этот расчленитель из Южного Парка. И срез — срез очень аккуратный, как те падкие до сенсаций и рейтингов журналисты и сказали в своей передаче. Удивительно гладкий срез, видно все сосуды, позвонок, тонкий слой жира…

Наверное, я упал в обморок. Или просто отключился. Полицейским пришлось приводить меня в чувство.

***

— Маньяк угрожал Джимми Волмеру? Во дела! Да кому он нужен — этот придурок Джимми? — гудела вся школа разными голосами. — Но сама идея зачетная — перетащить куски трупа в сарай инвалида, чтобы напугать его до усрачки! Этот убийца — знатный тролль!

Полиция установила, что Бебе убили в другом месте, а потом уже куски тела притащили в наш сарай. Маньяк угрожал мне. Это было ужасно и очень волнующе одновременно. Я ведь и в самом деле никогда никому не был нужен, а тут такой интерес! Но Венди — Венди я ему никогда не прощу. И других ребят!

Я подошел к одноклассникам и смешно пошутил. Выдал одну из своих коронных шуток.

Все засмеялись.

— С-с-спасибо, вы отличная п-п-публика! — поблагодарил я.

— Рад, что ты уже в норме, — сказал Кайл и похлопал меня по плечу.

— Всего м-м-месяц сидел дома, — усмехнулся я.

Ребята прятали глаза и смущенно отворачивались. Но не Кайл.

— Держись, Джимми, — сказал он.

И у меня на душе потеплело. Как теплело каждый раз от его слов.

После уроков я задержался в туалете — мне не так просто отливать, как другим ребятам, — и случайно подслушал разговор Кайла и Стэна.

— Ты долго не мог говорить о ней, поэтому я и молчал, — сказал Кайл, останавливаясь где-то у писсуаров.

— Уже могу, — буркнул Стэн, расстегивая ширинку с характерным звуком, — что ты хотел рассказать?

— Прости ее. Да, она ушла от тебя к Клайду, но сердцу ведь не прикажешь, так? Но она была хорошим человеком! Она жалела Джимми и очень много для него сделала, а мы даже и не знали! Она специально отмечала свой день рождения еще раз — с ним, представляешь? Чтобы он не чувствовал себя одиноким. Он считал ее подругой.

Внутри у меня мигом похолодело. Венди отмечала и с ними? Она обманула меня?

— И ты теперь решил продолжить ее благородное дело? — язвительно спросил Стэн под журчание мочи. — Притворяешься его другом, чтобы он не чувствовал себя одиноким?

Я вдруг задумался. А ведь Кайл бурно отреагировал на поведение Бебе — тогда, на похоронах. Он ведь очень правильный — чересчур правильный, может, даже до маньячизма правильный парень. Что я о нем знал? Не слишком ли легко он втерся ко мне в доверие?

***

Целый месяц они следили за моим домом. И вот бюджет операции закончился — охрану сняли. Родителям втерли, что поступили сведения, будто маньяк свалил из города, но я знал — это брехня. Просто никто не хотел охранять мальчика-инвалида так долго. Месяц — уже перебор. Изобразили небезразличие по полной программе — можно заканчивать.

Пришло время проверить Кайла. Я придумал ему простенькую ловушку, осталось только заманить его ко мне домой. Он ведь старательно изображал, что переживает за меня? Отлично. На этом я его и подловлю.

Я послал ему несколько тревожных сообщений в час ночи, зная, что обычно Кайл ложится в два.

«Джимми? ДЖИММИ, ОТВЕТЬ — ИЛИ Я ЗВОНЮ В ПОЛИЦИЮ!»

«Я тут. Извини, ходил проверить это проклятое окно, а кошка прогулялась по клаве. Все в порядке, оно закрыто. Я, наверное, просто переволновался. Слушай, родители спят, не с кем поговорить, а я так перенервничал, что уже не засну. Не зайдешь?»

«Джимми, час ночи!»

«Но мне звездец как плохо, Кайл. Я открою тебе заднюю дверь — проберешься дворами, будет незаметно, тогда от твоих не влетит!»

«Тебе очень нужно?»

«Очень!»

«Ладно».

***

— Сказали, что он уже умотал из города, — заметил Кайл, потягивая зеленый чай из моей любимой кружки. — Зря ты так себя накручиваешь. А мы не разбудим твоих родителей?

— Нет, они очень крепко спят, — улыбнулся я, — можно хоть орать.

— Повезло тебе, — хмыкнул он.

— Ага.

Нужно выбрать любую более-менее подходящую фразу и ввернуть заранее заготовленную реплику. «Он тоже так говорил» - или что-нибудь в этом духе. Кайл выдаст себя — точно выдаст!

— Черт, люблю зеленый чай, — сказал он, втягивая носом ароматный пар.

— Саймон тоже любил, — заметил я. — Особенно заваренный мною.

— Саймон? Какой Саймон? — спросил Кайл и вдруг замер с кружкой в руках. — Ведь так звали первого убитого парня, да?

— Ну да, — кивнул я, — мы дружили. Вот видишь! Раньше я думал, что это просто совпадение, ведь городок у нас маленький, все друг друга знают, а теперь понял — у него зуб на меня! Он убивает моих друзей! Всех моих друзей!

Кайл сглотнул и быстро оглянулся на дверь.

— Да брось ты, тут его нет. Пока нет! Но он придет за тобой, как только узнает, что мы дружим. Надо решить, как нам поймать его!

— Нам? Джимми, мы не сможем поймать его, — нервно сказал Кайл.

Чем я думал? Это не мог быть Кайл, нет. Он даже не знал Саймона, как-то глупо получилось. Зря я его подозревал.

Он смотрел в кружку, плотно сжав губы и нахмурившись. Потом вскинулся:

— Постой, я все хотел спросить: ты говорил, что Венди отмечала с тобой свой день рождения, так? Когда это было?

— Прямо в тот день и было, — ответил я, — а когда еще?

— Ты что-то путаешь, — замотал головой он, — в тот день она отмечала с нами. А с тобой, наверное, она праздновала на следующий, да?

Он отставил от себя кружку с чаем, встал из-за стола и ждал моего ответа, напряженно глядя мне в глаза.

— Нет, — жестко сказал я, — мы отмечали ее день рождения именно в ее день рождения. И были вместе с утра до ночи.

— Господи, — затравленно произнес Кайл, пятясь к дверям и упираясь спиной в дверное полотно. — Джимми, ты же совсем не заикаешься.

Заперто. Разве я запирал за ним?

— Бывает — ну и что такого?

— Зачем ты это делал, Джимми?

— Зачем я делал что? — удивленно спросил я, и вдруг перед глазами замелькали странные образы: Саймон, стоящий передо мной на коленях, Бебе, привязанная к газонокосилке на поле за городом и еще целая, поднесенный к ее губам диктофон. Такой же диктофон, лежащий совсем в другом месте рядом с подключенным к ноутбуку телефоном. Это же мой ноутбук, надо бы его забрать, да и остальную технику тоже!

Я не помнил, как родители предупреждали меня об отъезде, потому что они говорили не со мной, а с ним.

И Венди — Венди тоже появилась передо мной — живая.

— Джимми, ты можешь прийти ко мне — будут все ребята!

— Нет, Венди, мы должны отметить твой день рождения вдвоем — мы же лучшие друзья, это будет правильно!

— Нет, Джимми. У меня много друзей, не только ты. Приходи!

— Не только я? Ты не считаешь меня другом?..

Призраки мельтешили перед глазами, налетая друг на друга. Я моргнул, и они пропали все разом.

— Не надо, Джимми, пожалуйста, — одними губами попросил Кайл, сползая на пол.

Подействовало наконец.

Я хотел что-то сказать, но не мог, зато услышал чужой — страшный и холодный — голос:

— Не бойся, Кайл, я распилю тебя быстро. У меня очень сильные руки!


End file.
